The present invention relates to a voltage pulse train generator and its application to the control of an ultrasound piezoelectric injector.
An ultrasound piezoelectric injector is a fuel injector that can be used in an internal combustion engine. It operates according to a principle that is described, for example, in the patent FR 99/14548. With respect to its control, it takes the form of an electric dipole and requires an AC voltage of high amplitude to be imposed across its two terminals in order to produce a mechanical resonance and thus obtain an injection of fuel throughout the time of application of said AC voltage.
Such an ultrasound piezoelectric generator requires control electronics, such as those described in FR 04/13277, capable of controlling it by generating voltage pulse trains, a pulse train beginning with the start of the injection phase of the combustion engine for said injector and ending with the end of said injection phase.